Entangled Hearts
by KisaKitten
Summary: A Roleplay between me and a friend just thought I would post it here, Rated T to be safe, Mentions of abuse


Satsuki had been relaxing for one of the first moments in a while. There was a sense of serenity about the room as she sipped her tea. A soft smile played about her lips. She remembered once hating it, when she was a child. She'd been much lonelier, then, until Nonon came along. The pink haired musician had marched right up to her and proclaimed them friends. Looking down, Satsuki saw that the girl had fallen asleep with her head on her lap. No matter, it wasn't as if her image was being tarnished. The intimacy was refreshing, for a change. Stroking Nonon's hair softly, Satsuki allowed herself this moment of peace and content, giving a soft sigh.

Nonon often spent her days at the Kiryuiin household. It was a normal thing by now. Nonon was more than just a friend, really. Ever since they became friends she swore to always hold onto Satsuki and to always be by her side. That was, until Satsuki was old enough for... **it** to happen. The abuse from her mother took its toll on Satsuki. Though until she was old enough for sexual abuse, her mother would often threaten her with death if she got in her way. Nonon was able to stop some of the abuse by always being around. The owner of a huge company couldn't go around molesting just anyone, after all. If news got out about it she would lose global business and she would be ruined. Nonon would come and stay with Satsuki frequently to help fend off Ragyo when she could. And even of the times she couldn't, she would wait for Satsuki and comfort her afterward.

None of the other elite four people knew about the abuse, as Satsuki was always good at masking her emotions. But nonon knew, nonon knew satsuki was being torn apart by this vile woman, and on that she swore to help Satsuki and make sure her life would be better. For now though she had been laying across satsuki telling her how the students in her band club were doing and other business until she drifted off to sleep, peacefully laying on her lap with a steady heart beat to be heard in the large empty room they sat in

Satsuki knew how much she owed Nonon. The girl had done so much for her, even if it was only by staying by her side. The young woman appreciated all of the Elite Four, but _Nonon.._ Nonon had always struck Satsuki in a peculiar manner. She was a cute girl, no doubt, but Satsuki had practically clung to her for dear life for the entirety of her childhood. A friendship growing under such circumstances was strong, no doubt. She looked down, letting her fingers run through the silky pink hair. Her eyes were impassive as they always were, but anyone who looked closely could catch a glimpse of a passionate gleam. Taking another sip of tea and casting her gaze around the empty room, Satsuki made sure they were alone before hoisting Nonon into her lap, letting her head rest on her shoulder.

nonon wiggled a tad as she felt the fingers brush through her hair. She always kept up a nice appearance, though not fully needing to since most goku uniforms mask any...fat or imperfections. She did so for her own self reasons and not because she thought herself look bad she just wanted to keep a sfrong healthy body. Though her strength could never compare to satsuki's, satsuki at least had muscle mass and some definition (I would assume from her years of training) nonon looked like a twig but was stronger than she appeared. Groaning some as she was moved she yawned cutely and rubbed her eyes, not fully noticing how she was sitting she moved her arms to a comfortable spot which just so happened to be around Satsuki's neck, nuzzling into her shoulder as well the pinkette wiggled on her lap to get comfy once more, taking a deep breath in, smelling the scent that belonged to her childhood love, and her still love interest, satsuki. Oh how she could just say her name forever, it was instant bliss whenever she sas around her and whenever she was shown any kind of affection, platonic or not

After all this time, Satsuki couldn't truthfully say she didn't have any romantic interest in her underclassman. Rather, it simply wasn't something she was allowing her to think of pursue. Between her mother and the academy, her hands were full. Her eyes narrowed, the thought of her mother putting a sour taste in her mouth. She could still feel Ragyo touching her perversely, like it was some game. It made her skin crawl. Satsuki could spend hours in the shower scrubbing off her skin and still not feel clean. How could she? It was impossible to clean herself from the inside out. Upon such a bitter note, she gently lifted Nonon and stood, placing the girl back on the couch. Any inclination towards physical intimacy had been killed by the memory of her mother. She couldn't stand to be touched. It felt **wrong**. Hopefully Nonon would understand...

Nonon felt herself be lifted up in strong arms, opening her eyes when she noticed she was being carried somewhere and being placed on something. When Satsuki placed her on a plush couch Nonon grabbed satsuki's hand firmly, but gently, and tried to look up at her in her sleepy state. "I'll always be here Satsuki, holding your hand." She yawned the last bit out and kept holding her hand, hoping Satsuki wouldn't close herself off again. Nonon always was scared Satsuki would cut herself off from everyone and that would lead to her self destruction. Her promise would stay strong and she would do anything for her. Looking up at her goddess with happy, sleep filled eyes she gave her a genuine smile of pure happiness

She looked down at Nonon, tears almost coming to her eyes. After everything Satsuki had put the Elite Four through - using the Goku Uniforms, turning the academy into a military school... But Nonon was so fiercely loyal to her. Why? For what reason? Satsuki could barely understand it, but she knew she cherished it. Cherished Nonon. She's so precious, the young woman thought as she saw Nonon doze back off to sleep. Satsuki closed her eyes, turning away. She couldn't bare it, such feelings of tenderness. She couldn't allow it. This softness would be the death of her and the triumph of Ragyo. This was not a path that she could choose.

Nonon entwined their fingers together and she loosely held on, barely grasping to consciousness. "Lady Satsuki" She tried to wiggle her way forward so her head was on Satsuki's lap again, before saying something else. "You are my everything." She had paused as she kept that soft smile on her face. It was so long ago, the day had been. She didn't know how Satsuki was able to go through with this every day. Regardless, Nonon clung Satsuki like she was her lifeline, or at least had her hand clenched with Satsuki's hand to show how much she needed it...the attention, and how much she needed her, and her love. Nonon knew Satsuki would have a hard time with love. Satsuki never felt maternal love or any kind of love at all until now. She knew she would have to move slowly.

Satsuki paused, looking over at Nonon once more. No. This _was_ her path. This was the path she was fighting for. She'd give anything to protect this from Ragyo. It hurt, it hurt badly, but Satsuki at the very least accepted that she cared about Nonon. Ragyo could rip that away, too. The thought sickened her. But t strengthened her conviction, which was what she needed now.

Nnonon curled up, trying to get some warmth as sleep fully engulfed her for the night.


End file.
